Modern Meets Magic
by The Soyokaze Twins
Summary: So Deidara comes across a well and he claims it's magical. Who was to believe that it actually was. And now were part of a legend? Can this get any weirder... rated M for cussing and future lemons. May seem ooc just deal with it!
1. This isn't Kansas anymore

Ok so I guess I'm giving my writing skills another chance. *sigh* I have this idea that has been bothering me all week and now I'm trying it out. You can hate it, you can love it, I really don't care because I'll continue writing.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does. (If I did, the Akatsuki would never die and the bad guys except Orichimaru would win XD)

Now, on with the presentation.

Itachi's P.O.V 

It was the middle of the night when Deidara came running through the hallways screaming who knows what. Deidara usually runs around like a maniac ranting about his art being a blast and what-not. However, this time it was different; this time it was during nighttime and also because he kept saying 'Well' and 'Magical'. Being his friend required me to check up on him.

As I got up to check on him, I saw that wasn't the only one; Hidan and Pein were also outside only looking as mad as ever.

As I approached the two, Deidara came running back and started blabbing about a magical well he found. Really!? He woke me up for this; I know I have to be the emotionless one but come on! I need my slumber to be able to deal with this kind of crap. After Deidara finished his ranting, he stood there silent, awaiting our response. I decided to be the first to answer.

"Ok so you're telling me this well is magical?" I asked skeptically.

I mean come on it's the modern times! Only little kids believe in that stuff. Wait- Deidara kind of is the little kid in the akatsuki; him being the youngest and all.

I kind of regretted asking because his face scrunched up in annoyance and hurtness. I never knew doubting Deidara would affect him this much.

"See I knew you'd think I was bull- shitting! Do you guys think I'm crazy or something? Un,"

My best blonde friend fumed. To make matters worse, Hidan decided to open his mouth to let Deidara know how he felt about the whole thing. And when Hidan decides to talk, it's usually not a good thing.

"Oh my Jashin! I know blondie didn't wake me up in the middle of the fucking night about some damn fantasy his mom used to read!" Hidan yells annoyed that he had to waken from his slumber.

To make matters worse, Deidara started to glare at Hidan while Hidan also glared back. Those two just can't get along at all. But it's alright, because Pein decided to step in. Usually when he does, he ends up solving the problem.

"Look Deidara I'm going to give you a hand here and try not to embarrass you, but I think your girlfriend hit you harder on the head than I thought" Pein sighed. I laughed recalling that memory.

_That memory is one of the few that I will never forget…_

Flashback

Deidara and his girlfriend were walking hand-in-hand cheerily when Hiroshima noticed Deidara looking at a trashy-looking girl walking by; more specifically, her ass. Hiroshima glared at the girl and then turned to her boyfriend and spat out venomously.

"If you look at her ass one more damn time, you're going to have a massive headache in the morning!" Hiroshima screamed at him.

"Ok ok sheesh I won't" he answered, holding his arms out defensively. Of course, Deidara being the knucklehead, he involuntarily turned and looked at her ass again and sure enough she hit him on the head.

Damn I heard his teeth rattle on that hit.

End of Flashback

"Oh my god you guys are pissing me off hm! Listen, if you don't believe me then I'll jump in and if I'm right, I'll blow you all sky high hm!" Deidara swore.

"Listen, we're not calling you a liar but seriously, no one believes in magic anymore except little kids so a magic well is kinda hard to believe" I tried to reason. But let's face it; once he gets an idea in his head he's stubborn.

"Grrr I'll show you three!" He growled. He jumped into the well and believe it or not, he disappeared.

"What the Fuck!? Where did Blondie go?" Hidan asked stunned. I was just as stunned as he was; but of course I won't let them know.

"I have no idea, but we better check it out who knows where he went off to" Pein stated.

"Ok so who goes first?" I asked. Because I'm not going to be the one going in first.

"I guess I'll go. God I hope Deidara didn't get into too much trouble" Pein sighed.

"Ladies first" Hidan smirked. Pein, after giving us a short glance jumped into the well and was gone too.

_Ok this is getting weirder and weirder by the second who knew that Dei was actually telling the truth_

Well, we're wasting time so let's go!" I yelled.

"Ah hell no! I'm not going in there! Who knows what's on the end of that thing!" Hidan argued.

"Look just go damn it!" I retorted. Hidan was seriously pissing me off. Without warning, I pushed him in. Before I jumped in, I looked at our modern, regular world and jumped in…..

Deidara's P.O.V

When I fell in I kind of doubted myself but then I landed in some palace. When I got up and checked my surroundings, I saw that I was inside a room! As I started to fix my hair, I heard someone scoff behind me. I turned around slowly and was met by a glaring girl with a crown on her head. But that wasn't the weird part about it. It was the fact that she was on fire! Where am I!? I mean, am I in some weird dimensions where people are on fire now!? AM I IN THE TWILIGHT ZONE!?

_What the Fuck! _

So I decided to say the first thing on my mind.

"This isn't Kansas anymore hm" I stated.

The girl looked at me stunned and asked "You know my language?"

"Uh yeah, you speak English just like me hm" I snorted. Come on, English is kind of a known language around the block so she MUST be living under a rock!

"What's English?" She asked. I sweat-dropped at that response.

_Sigh... She doesn't know anything_.

"It's what me and you are speaking Duh hm!" I sassed.

I swear, I'm not even exaggerating, she grew even hotter and thundered

"No one disrespects Princess Hiroshima of the Flame like that and lives to tell the tale!"

I could feel the sweat roll down my face by how much heat was radiating off of her. The heat was almost unbearable; it's like being in the desert!

I decided to man up and said," Um, I kind of did already hm..." Everything was quiet as she looked at me in disbelief; obviously no one's stood up to her by the look on her face. What creeped me out was the cheshire-like smile on her face after the minute of skepticism. Finally, she raised her head even higher than it already was and declared as if nothing,

"Since you are so brave, I guess you wouldn't mind meeting the rest of my family then." I felt my whole body cool rapidly down as all the blood left my body. For some reason, I think meeting her family may be signing my death warrant.

...

_Oh man. _

**Ok then. Here's my lame attempt at writing a story. Okay, so I need reviews because there are going to be 5 princesses joining Hiroshima and I want to see what you can come up with. Until next time!**

P.s i'd like to thank XxSockxAxChickxX for going over this and making it so much better. :D


	2. Meeting Royalty

**Modern Meets Magic**

**(MMM) 2**

Well then I guess this story isn't as bad as I thought. My friends on fanfiction have prevailed once more and turned this piece of crap into something worth reading.

**Disclaimer: **Honestly before we start a story is it necessary to do this. I mean come on we all know that whoever is writing the story doesn't really own it. So come on! Anyway I do not own Naruto yadda, yadda, yadda Masashi Kishimoto does. : 3

I would also like to give credit to my editor and bestie XxSockxAxChickxX, Pumpkin, Demonic Sparkle, MechanicalNecromancer, Letah and everyone else who gave me hope when everyone else doubted me. And I'd like to give future credit to Chris Rode cause she's gonna help me with the hardest part of the story. I love you all!

**Deidara's P.O.V **

After a couple minutes of walking down a long hallway decorated in things I couldn't recognize Hiroshima turned to me with that same chesire- smile and asserted "That little stunt you pulled with me isn't going to work with my siblings show them nothing but respect or they shall kill you before you say sorry do I make myself clear?" I was still too busy admiring the designs carved into the wall that I didn't hear her. She stopped walking and not watching where I was going I walked right into her. The fire surrounding her caught my jacket on fire. I furiously ripped off my jacket covered in red clouds and threw it on the floor and stomped out the fire. I turned to see Hiroshima glaring at me. She walked up to me until she was inches from my face the heat radiating off of her unbearable it was like she was slowly cooking me! I backed away from her where the heat wasn't as bad. Seeing this she smiled and cooed in a mocking voice "Looks like someone can't take the heat" "Then it wouldn't be wise to disrespect me then now would it". Her voice then turned dangerously low and she whispered "When I ask a question I expect an answer got that? I shall take no more disrespect from the likes of you. Anger me once more and I shall melt the skin off your bones". I sweat-dropped. Geez this woman was scary. If this was how she acts then what will her family be like? She smiled and asks in a somewhat nicer tone "So... What is your name foreigner? We never got around to introducing ourselves. I will tell you a couple things about me so that maybe we could grow to know each other and maybe become comrades. Ahem my name is Princess Hiroshima of the flame I rule the kingdom of Jōnetsu to nikushimi no hi meaning the fire of passion and hate, I have six siblings 5 sisters 1 brother. My sibling rule kingdoms such as I. The land is split into 5 regions. We each rule an area. But my sister Galaxia and Kai live together taking care of my mother who is ill. I am 17 years old. And..." After processing this perhaps useful information. I started tuning her out. (I'm a master at it. You have to be in order to put up with the Akatsuki I mean I like them but they drive me crazy sometimes!) While I was ignoring what she was telling me my attention started to wander and then I started paying attention to the features of the girl in front of me. And might I say I've never seen anything like her. She was wearing a long skirt made of fire and a dark green shirt with a medal in the middle having a flame on it. Her hair seemed to be made of fire. And she wore a crown that had a giant ruby in it and was glowing! After a while of her droning I asked "So what sickness is your mother suffering from Un,?" When I mentioned her mother she seemed hesitant to answer. But after a while she decided to tell me. After looking around to make sure no one was around she flickered and the fire surrounding her vanished. Turns out her hair isn't made of fire it's platinum blonde with red mixed. She grabbed my hand and whispered "She was poisoned! Everyone thinks it's the plague but I know better! And I know who poisoned my mother but I just need proof to show she's guilty!" I looked at her in shock and exclaimed "But you're a princess I thought you could order their execution without trail! So why do you need proof?" She looked at me and gave me a wry smile and sighed

"I wish I could do that but sister believes it's not fair to execute someone on a whim would could've been innocent but I know she did it she never liked my mother!"

"Wait who do you think did it Un?" I inquired.

"Shh we shall speak of this another time. After a couple minutes of walking she asked in a dismissive tone "Though I do not know anything about you I am beginning to like you. Would you mind telling me your name so I will refrain from calling you an it" She asked a joking grin on her face and her hair flickering like a candle. I turned a little pink from her sort of compliment and answered "My name is Deidara Un,". Her face turned into a understanding look and she pointed us through a second hallway. After an eternity of walking we stopped at a large golden door that hade two intertwined dragons along the borderline of the door and inside the door it six jewels in it. One blue, purple, black, white, yellow, pink, and red the other five were glowing but the red one was dull. (I was thinking the jewels would symbolize the siblings and if they were glowing they was in that room. Purple: Galaxia, White: Yuuki, Blue: Sairento, Pink: Haruko, Black: Chizuru, Yellow: Kai, and red Hiroshima XD) When Hiroshima waved over it the jewel glowed brightly when it did all six were glowing brightly and then the gargantuan doors opened before we walked in she grabbed me by my collar and whispered "When we go in for your safety address everyone with respect or they will kill you. My siblings are not to be toyed with so no cheekiness understand?" I gulped. Her siblings seem dangerous better heed what she says for my safety. "I understand un, " I responded. A ghost of a smile appeared on her face. And we walked inside I was immediately was amazed at what I saw and even more in awe at the five beings sitting on thrones and looking at me with as much shock as me… Where the hell was everyone else?!

**Pein's P.O.V**

Where the hell am I? I never had seen a place like this before. Obviously Deidara was telling the truth that well had some magical properties. God I feel so stupid. Heh I'm actually admitting he was right. After looking around I hear a thud and a stream of curses. I mentally face-palmed does every sentence out of Hidan's mouth have to be a cuss? Personally I think people who cuss all the time are immature. Sometimes it gets so annoying! Anyway… I turned around to see Hidan and Itachi dusting themselves off and Hidan grumbling.

"Looks like Deidara wasn't bull-shitting this time that well did have some magical properties to it "I mused. Itachi and hidan looked around incredulously.

"Where the fuck are we?" Hidan asked.

"How should we know we just got here" Itachi grumbled.

"Hey you're the smart one so I'd thought you'd know by now" Hidan suggested.

"That may be true but that doesn't mean I know everything. Just cause I have straight a's doesn't mean I know everything about the universe" Itachi answered fixing the glasses on the bridge of his nose.

"By the looks of it I don't even think were in the same universe. I mean was there ever a huge castle surrounded by guards not made by human flesh in the middle of nowhere?" I pointed out.

"Hmm leader is right we just might be in a different dimension" Itachi agreed. I looked around. Where they hell are we then? Maybe if we explore this place we might find out where we were and just might find Deidara along the way. I turned to Hidan and Itachi and ordered "Since we don't know where we are until we do we must stick together and see what we can find out about this place. This means no arguing at least until we get back to our world. Got it?"

"Tsk fine" Hidan sighed.

"Got it' Itachi answered.

"Good now let's go" I said. But before we could turn around were surrounded by guards pointing spears at us. I also noticed that they weren't made of flesh they were made if you can believe it of fire, water, light, and darkness with the largest one of all having an emblem of a star on his chest. He then thundered in a husky voice "Who are you trespassers?" I gulped in answered in a some-what calm voice "I am Pein and these two are Hidan and Itachi and as you can tell by our clothes we are not from this world we came from another and came to this one from that well". I pointed in the direction of the well. The guards looked at us with shock for a second then returned to their stony glares. The largest one looked at us with shock and wondered "Could you three perhaps be the one of legend?" I looked at him questioningly.

"What legend?" I pondered. He looked at us with wonder.

"There was a legend of six people from another dimension; another time would enter here by the Yoku shukufuku and help us fight a war that could end the reign of Queen Eikō. Perhaps you may be those people and maybe the blond child who went with Princess Hiroshima was as well. But where are the other two?" The brawny man answered. I processed this legend. When he was talking about the blondie was he referring to Deidara? And were we perhaps destined to fight a war that could destroy this place? But what about the other two? There were so many questions I wanted to ask but before I could voice any of them the muscle head said in a commanding voice "Guards take these three to Princess Galaxia she shall deal with them as she sees fit while the queen battles for her life. She will be found in council with her siblings in the throne room do not let them escape or you shall face my wrath". The guards looked at each other with fear and shock but answered nonetheless in unison "Yes Galactis". They opened a spot for us to walk through and silently lead us to this Princess Galaxia and her siblings. I wonder who these people are and whether they'll kill us or not…

**Note: They speak English but their native language is japanese so you'll be seeing some japanese in here. **

Eikō: Glory

Yoku shukufuku: Well of blessings

Jōnetsu to nikushimi no hi: Fire of passion and hate

I hope you liked this chapter and I'll update as fast as I can. Have a very good day.


End file.
